poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire
is a Weekenders/Scooby-Doo crossover movie created by Sonic876 and Punkasaurus0530. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future.. Plot The film begins with an introductory song by Tulie, a bayou dweller, who tells the story of Valdronya and the Mystery Inc. Gang. After solving the mystery of a Cockroach Monster that terrorized a factory, Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby decide to take a well-deserved vacation. Velma drives everyone to Petit Chauve Sourie Ville, a small town that is hosting a vampire festival called "Vampire Palooza." They meet Lita Rutland, the festival organizer, who explains that tourism is down and the festival is losing funds. They also meet their host, Vincent Van Helsing, who runs a vampire museum and is an aspiring author, although his books are not selling. Mayor Jesper Poubelle, an anti-vampire agitator, is also stirring up trouble by protesting the festival. Mr. Van Helsing takes the gang back to his museum and shows them an ancient book detailing vampire ways, a jeweled necklace and elaborate tiara claimed to belong to a vampire bride, and a glass-faced casket containing the inert body of Valdronya, a centuries-old vampire. The gang and Van Helsing attend a performance by a troupe of actors. The actors are deeply dedicated to the vampire lifestyle and only perform at night. The troupe leader Bram, who catches the eye of Daphne, announces the group will perform a vampire resurrection ritual. The group has another member backstage ready to appear, but to everyone's surprise, their incantation proves far more successful, and the resurrected Vadronya appears on the stage before flying away. Back at the museum, the gang discovers the bridal jewellery missing and the body gone, although the tomb is still sealed. Out on the festival grounds, they find Lita Rutland wants to profit from the publicity of the vampire appearance. She tells a phony story about being attacked that gets on the news. Mayor Poubelle also gets a media exposure benefit for his anti-vampire crusade. They check out the trailer of his organization and discover he plans to run for Mayor, and is using the vampire story to increase his notoriety. On the way back, they are attacked by Valdronya. He clings to the top of the Mystery Machine and reaches in through the skylight. Daphne tears off a piece of fabric from his sleeve, and Velma forces him off the car by running through a very low tunnel. That night, Shaggy and Scooby are attacked by Valdronya and chased into the swamp, where Shaggy thinks he's been bitten and will turn into a vampire. There they meet Tulie, who reveals he invented a pair of hover shoes, but the plans were stolen by vampires, and he was forced to flee into the swamp. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma discover the fabric from Valdronya's costume is from modern material. Van Helsing, however, says the clothing has been changed over the years due to disintegration of the original material, but the body is still the actual vampire. He shows them what remains of Valdronya's original garments, and Daphne ascertains that no fabric has been made like that for hundreds of years. Daphne decides to question the troupe and meets with Bram. When she turns down his offers of affection, with a promise of immortality, he kidnaps her to become the bride of Valdronya. Daphne alerts Fred via text message, and Fred, Velma, and Van Helsing travel into the swamp to stop the marriage ceremony. On their way, Van Helsing is pulled from the ship and disappears; when Fred and Velma investigate they instead find Shaggy and Scooby, where Velma proves to Shaggy that he is not turning into a vampire as it was just a splinter on his neck, not a bite mark. The actors tie Daphne by the hands between two trees and put the tiara and necklace on her, and they tell her they expect to be rewarded with immortality if they give her to Valdronya as his bride. The monster appears to claim his bride, and with a swirl of green mist he sends the actors to sleep, telling them that when they awake they will be immortal. Daphne also succumbs to the mist and in a trance she agrees to the wedding. Valdronya arrives, but Shaggy and Scooby distract him while Velma unties her. In the ensuing chase, Valdronya's costume is blown away by Scooby and Shaggy's airboat's propeller, revealing modern clothes and Tulie's hover boots underneath, and the vampire is then captured by Fred. Valdronya is unmasked and revealed to be Van Helsing. He wanted to stage a vampire wedding to create his own new tourist attraction, and to sell more books. He used a combination of the stolen boots, knockout gas, and holographic projections to create the monster effects. The hands that dragged him away were just a machine he prepared in advance. He created the fake story about the Vampire's clothing using random ancient fabric when he thought the Gang was getting close to him. The actors were duped into thinking he was a real vampire who could grant them immortality, so they helped him. The Sheriff arrests Van Helsing and the actors. Bram apologizes to Daphne, who is oddly flattered that he chose her to be the vampire's bride, but when he makes an appeal to go on a date with her after he gets out of prison, she coldly rejects the idea because she never dates actors. The gang then leaves to go on another vacation where they hope not to run into any more monsters or mysteries. Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Serena, The DigiDestined and their Digimon (Digimon Tamers and Digimon Frontier), Clover, Sam, Alex, Britney, Sabrina Spellman, Chloe Flan, Maritza, Harvey Kinkle, Salem, Caleb, Elyon, Matt Olsen, Blunk, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts, The Human Mane 5, Tara Duncan, Cal (Tara Duncan), Sparrow, Inuyasha, Kagome Higurashi, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo guest stars in this film. Songs # Transcript /Transcript}} Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Sonic876 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Mystery films Category:Travel Films Category:Weekenders/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Weekenders/Scooby-Doo Crossovers Category:Weekenders/Warner Bros. crossovers